


或许爱情在明天 白起生贺番外-此生欢喜(三）

by whiteowl009



Category: Mr.Bai
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteowl009/pseuds/whiteowl009





	或许爱情在明天 白起生贺番外-此生欢喜(三）

“你身上就很暖和。只要抱着你，我就不觉得冷。”他坏笑着凑到姜君的耳边轻声说话，故意加重了说话时喷吐的气息。说完就趁势凑在她耳边轻轻舔舐起来。  
耳鬓厮磨间，耳朵和心，都痒起来。  
温热的呼吸带来轻柔的触感，如同羽毛一下一下拂过耳际，又像蜜糖悄悄消融在水里甜在心里。  
或轻或重的吮吸舔弄，刺激的她急促吸气，全身一紧，按着他的手上不由加了几分力量紧紧攥住。  
“君……别走……”他低声呢喃，深情呼唤着爱人的名字。  
燥热的风带着他的气息彻底包围了姜君。  
白起的胳膊稳定有力，单手就紧紧箍着她不让她轻易挣脱。  
熟悉的呼唤，往事种种艰辛蓦然浮现心头。  
他们平凡的幸福生活来之不易，她暗自叹息一声，已然心软投降。  
酥酥麻麻的感觉中，她只想回应白先生小小的祈求，一起沉入爱欲的欢愉之海。  
她松开按住白起的手，低喘着稍稍拉开一点距离，抬头望着他近在咫尺的坚毅脸庞。  
一向凌厉清澈的眸子里此时却蕴着浓的化不开的情愫，正深深的凝望着她。  
“好。我不走。”她轻柔的吻上白起锐利的下颌，湿润的唇角，微红的脸颊，黑色的耳钉，瘦削的耳廓，手指在他胸前滑动，一颗一颗解开他的衬衣纽扣。  
白起的指尖带着丝丝凉意，在她光滑的脊背和后腰上打着圈滑动，引的她在怀里不住轻轻颤栗。  
“啊……”麻痒的感觉渐渐蔓延全身，她不由低吟出声，眼里水波荡漾。  
那里曾经幽若寒潭，此时却光泽流动眼角眉梢毫不掩饰她心中欢喜。  
令她欢喜的人，是自己。白起目光灼灼的盯着她，那里只有他一个人的影子。  
白起不由吻上她漂亮的眼睛。  
“我很想你。”他的声音带着诱人的颤抖。气息撞在她的皮肤上，白起清晰的感知到她的身体回应似的又轻轻一抖。  
快半个月了，天天在一起训练，看得到摸得到就是吃不到的感觉，到现在总算结束了！  
他们的呼吸细密的交织在一起，愈发急促起来。  
最后一颗扣子解掉，她用力吻上白起的唇，主动缠上了他柔软的舌头。  
白起一把扯掉衬衣，姜君温暖的手掌已经探进他湿漉漉的白色无袖背心，抚过他精壮的腰身、结实的腹肌、根根分明的肋骨、强健的背肌，用掌心感知他每一块肌肉的起伏，每一处疤痕的凝滞，也留下火热温软的触感仿佛播撒情欲的火种。  
她也很想他。  
白起的吻愈发激烈起来。  
他的手染上了她身体的温度，滑向她的臀和大腿抚摸揉捏。全身湿淋淋的感觉带来特别滑腻舒畅的触感。  
“嗯……”姜君脑中快感如海浪一波又一波越推越高，身体里像点燃了一团火，急切的想要添柴泼油烧的更旺。  
她的手毫不迟疑探向白起的腰腹，如同一道热流向下归拢，隔着裤子，欲望已撑起明显的帐篷。  
她熟练的解开腰带，手已灵蛇般滑了进去。  
白起睁开眼猛吸了一口气，像是要吸走她肺里所有的空气。  
无论多少次，都想狠狠的占有她！  
姜君脑中一片眩晕，身上有些无力，却还是双手环上白起的腰，用力一带把他拉进了浴池里！  
水花四溅，哗啦啦的水声和不再压抑的喘息声在浴室里回荡。  
“我还是觉得……这样更好。”喘息间她的声音轻快，眉眼弯弯，是除白起以外所有人都不曾见过甚至无法想象姜君也会这么柔媚。  
白起脱掉碍事的衣服，深吸一口气，再一次吻上她红的娇艳欲滴的唇，强势的侵入口中勾缠住她的舌，一起滚进浴池的温水里。  
姜君修长的双腿有力的与他的右腿绞在一起，热水与紧贴在他身上的滚烫肌肤令他全身的凉意迅速消弭。  
原本宽大的浴池忽然又挤进一个白起，还是显得有些拥挤。然而他们紧贴在一起，浑然不觉。  
温热的水流拍打在身上，再激荡开来，身躯像浮萍般随之摇动，他们却毫不在意，肆意在水中亲吻翻滚，纠缠如互相盘绕的水蛇，又灵活如游鱼，仿佛根本不需要呼吸换气。  
一室水声，激烈而缠绵，他们肆无忌惮的放任身体在水中摩擦碰撞，迷醉的深吻带着窒息般的快感。  
出水换气的间歇，姜君笑着撸起短发大口喘息，眼神有些迷离，却依旧带着野性与活力，晶莹的水珠四散滚落。  
白起终于逮住机会，单膝跪坐起来，双臂撑在浴缸一头，把她困在角落，不让她再故意与自己角力。  
全身隆起的肌肉随着他的喘息微微起伏，骄傲的向她证明他还充满力量。  
白起抵上她的额头，一手撑住身体，一手握住她胸前坚挺饱满的乳峰反复揉捏，被紧紧绞在一起的右腿暧昧的轻轻顶弄她的腿心。  
几缕短发悄悄缠在一起，分不清滚落的水迹到底是从谁的发梢滴落。  
似乎在阐释结发夫妻的含义。  
“嗯……白起……”姜君眼中缭绕起雾气，喘息不停，渐渐呻吟出声。  
明明身在水中，却扑不灭越烧越旺的欲火。甚至流过私处的温水，也变成了助燃剂，冲刷撞击，快感一波一波推高，欲火侵蚀着理智，她渴望更多、更深、更热。  
白起的吻回应般一个又一个落下，滚烫的唇烙在脖颈、锁骨、胸口，不时还用舌尖舔弄吮吸。她情不自禁的收紧双腿，身体微微颤栗着随白起的动作摆动、挺腰，酥麻的感觉冲刷全身，体内似乎有一股热流直往身下涌，她几乎要撑不住自己的身体。  
硬挺的炙热欲望随着水波荡漾轻轻触碰森林秘境，白起的右腿微微后撤，温热的水流立即霸占了他的位置。  
“啊……”突如其来的热流使得姜君仰起头，用力夹紧双腿，却被白起的腿阻隔，无法阻止水流调皮的冲刷。  
“君，看着我。”白起的声音低沉动听，带着惑人的魅力。  
他搂住姜君，俯身贴近，赤裸的胸腹紧紧贴在一起，炽热的温度与弹性绵软的触感带来无尽的快慰与满足。  
白起抚上她的脸颊，手滑向脑后垫起，二话不说火热的唇便再次压了下来。  
“唔！”浴室里响起一声水声和姜君含混的惊呼。隐约还有白起的闷哼。  
原来他微微挺腰，粗大的欲望就缓缓挤进了她的花穴。  
紧致美好的秘境已经被他敲开了大门。  
滚烫的欲望慢慢摩擦娇嫩的肉壁，激烈的深吻更是刺激着她的神经。欲火熊熊燃烧，心痒难耐的感觉渐渐压过了最初的充实感。  
她的身体染上了情欲的颜色，不住扭动迎合着白起的动作。  
白起立即加大了下身摆动的幅度，搅着水流，一下一下冲撞向更深处。  
低沉的喘息声和颤抖的呻吟声渐渐盖过水声，满满的淫糜气息回荡在浴室里。


End file.
